Calla Rhiley
Basics *Original Character *Sixteen Years Old *Character Facebook Page Background Calla, known as Cal to most of her friends, was abandoned as a infant, and soon after, adopted by April and Mason Rhiley. Having no memory of her birth parents, she was brought up believing that Mason and April were her parents, although she looked almost nothing like them. Raised in LA, Calla has grown used to big city life, but has never really felt at home there. She prefers the quiet, peaceful setting of the outdoors, surrounded by nature. Growing up, money wasn't great, but Calla was content with what she had, trying not to ask for more than she needed. She knew that Mason and April were doing their best to make ends meet, and she didn't want to be any more of a burden than she necessary. Calla grew up trying to put others before herself at all times, believing that there was always a chance in a seemingly hopeless situation. In school, Calla had always been thought of as "the odd girl". She had ADHD, dislexia, and a very vast imagination, so she was sometimes teased as a child. She'd had a few close friends, and as she got older, the teasing stopped and she became the girl with virtually no enemies. She tried to be kind to everyone, and so she developed some kind of friendship, even if it was just a small one, with many people. When Calla turned eleven years old, April and Mason revealed that Calla was adopted, but to be honest, she wasn't very surprised. In fact, the knowledge filled Calla with a certain spark, and she moved on from the experience with a determination to find out who her birth parents were. She would never have left Mason and April if she found them, but Calla wanted to meet them, at least once. To find out who they were, how they met, and most of all, why they gave her up. Calla wasn't resentful, April and Mason had been nothing but loving and kind to her, but it was just something she needed to know. Personality Calla is the kind of person who will go out of her way to be kind or friendly to people. Having been bullied in school, she has learned what it feels like to be put down, and so she does her best to help people not feel that way. At times however, Calla's kind nature has often led people to believe that she is naive, but this is not the case. A very outgoing girl, although she may seem quiet at first glance, and once you get to know her, you'll soon find out that she has a bit of a sarcastic side to her. Underneath it all however, even though she tries her best not to be, Calla is sometimes very self-sonscious. Since she was adopted as a child, Calla has always been concerned about being accepted, despite her best efforts to be herself around people. Even with people she may be close to, Calla can't help but worry about whether or not they really accept her for her, and that is something she has really been trying to work on. Appearance Calla is a rather short girl with bright, elbow length red hair that she's been dying since she was 13, and kind, chocolate brown eyes. Although she is naturally brunette, Calla decides to dye her hair because she feels like it makes her stand out as an individual. Pale skin and freckles make up her fair complexion, and standing at just 5'3, Calla is usually mistaken for someone innocent and easily taken advantage of. Sure, she does her best to be kind to people at all times, but Calla does not allow herself to be pushed around. Usually one to purposely stand out in a crowd, Calla has a rather girly sense of style, and has been known to dress rather outrageously at times. Usually she can be found in a tshirt and a nice pair of jeans, but if she feels like it, her outfits can get much more creative than that. Readiness Exam 2 Performance Summary *Pass/Fail: Fail *Total Points: 34 *Cabin: 11 On Olympian RPG *'''February 11th, 2012 - '''Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Calla is not currently in a relationship. Friends Acadia Rêveur - Unclaimed Ryan Osborne - Son of Ares Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) Jacob Epperson - Son of Hermes Thea Nolan - Daughter of Poseidon Alex Courtenay - Son of Zeus Dennis Ward - Son of Dionysus Family *Mason Rhiley - Adopted Father *April Rhiley - Adopted Mother Signature Category:Original Characters Category:(Female) People Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Unclaimed Demigods Category:People Category:Residents of Cabin 11 Category:Camp Half-blood Campers